Autocontrol
by nenitta princess
Summary: Edward decide acabar con la vida de Bella despues de su primer encuentro en el laboratorio... final feliz? primer one-shoot.


Disclaimer: Los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Meyer, lo unico que hice fue distorcionar un poco la historia con la mejor intencion

Es mi primera historia y mi primer one-shoot asi que espero les guste

**Autocontrol**

No sabía qué hacer, sabía que mi decisión era la incorrecta después de ver la visión de Alice, en la que yo mataba a la chica Swan, a pesar de su esfuerzo –y del mío- no lograba ver otra cosa más que la muerte de ella en menos de una hora.

No podía dejar de pensar en el olor de su sangre, todavía podía recordar el exquisito aroma con exactitud, podía imaginarme saboreándolo, aunque sería la muerte de la inocente Bella. Los demás eran ajenos a lo que estaba por ocurrir, o al menos eso pensaba hasta que Jasper habló:

-Alice… porque estas tan angustiada? Y tu –se dirigió a mí- porque estas tan sediento?

No podía decirlo, eventualmente se darían cuenta al ver mis ojos rojos pero yo no quería que lo supieran ahora.

-No es de nuestra incumbencia Jazz –dijo Alice tajantemente

Llegamos a la casa, todos bajaron del auto excepto Alice que me observo durante un minuto y después pregunto sin rodeos

-Estas seguro de querer hacer esto?

-No tengo elección Alice -dije- jamás la hubo

-Yo no lo creo –me contradijo- siempre hay otra opción

-No me importa Alice, sé que soy débil...

-No lo eres –me interrumpió con algo de irritación y molestia- eres más fuerte de lo que piensas, y recuerda que no importa lo que hagas, siempre podrás contar conmigo.

Me dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla mostrándome lo mucho que me apoyaba, sabía que esto era muy difícil para mí, después de todo estaba planeando una muerte injustificable a una niña inocente, pero no podía pensar en nada mas que no fuera probar la sangre más dulce de este planeta.

Desapareció y arranque el auto con más velocidad de la necesaria, sabía que no era lo correcto nada de lo que iba a hacer pero aun así no podía detenerme. Llegue pronto a la casa del jefe de policía, era de todos conocido quien vivía en cada casa de Forks, no era el lugar más grande después de todo.

Escuche ruido… una respiración tranquila y el latido de su corazón, era un sonido hipnótico que me distrajo de mi objetivo por un segundo. Decidí entrar por la puerta trasera, sin hacer ningún ruido, con cada paso que me acercaba a ella su olor se intensificaba.

Cuando quise darme cuenta estaba frente a ella y me quede paralizado, al igual que ella, no podía mover un solo musculo aunque todo lo que quería hacer era saltar sobre ella y morder su hermoso cuello… amm si… su cuello era muy bonito…pero eso no importaba cierto?

-Edward…. Se puede saber qué haces en mi casa? –pregunto mirándome fijamente a los ojos pero no vi ni una pizca de temor en su rostro, ahí estaba el misterio de sus pensamientos otra vez pero de mi boca no salía sonido alguno, además estaba tan quieto como una estatua

-y bien? Si no me contestas tendré que llamar a mi padre…

La mire intensamente, lo cual hizo que ella se sonrojara y mi control se fue por los cielos, sangre, sangre era lo único en lo que podía pensar, la sed quemaba todo mi cuerpo volviéndose insoportable y mi cordura quedo quien sabe dónde.

La tomé en mis brazos y en un movimiento rápido clave mis filosos dientes en su cuello.

No puedo imaginar ninguna manera para describir el sabor de su sangre, sé que jamás experimentaría algo tan exquisito como eso, ella estaba consiente pero lo que más me sorprendió es que no luchara, solo escuchaba pequeños quejidos de dolor, eso fue todo lo que necesite para soltarla.

Empezó a quejarse cada vez más fuerte, sabía que debía matarla rápido, no podía soportar que ella sufriera, iba a morder su cuello nuevamente y terminar con esto de una vez cuando pasaron tres cosas que me dejaron atontado.

Primero me di cuenta de que la había soltado así sin más, solo porque no me gusto verla sufrir y como si su sangre no fuera la gran cosa, en mi interior me debatía en seguir bebiendo y no hacerlo, Segundo observe a la muchacha, observe detenidamente a Bella y aun con una mueca de dolor en su rostro me di cuenta de que ella era la mujer más hermosa que alguna vez haya visto y que el verla sufrir me odiaba más de lo que nunca había odiado a alguien y que quería hacer la sentir mejor a como diera lugar, no sabía que eran esos sentimientos y eso me confundió aún más y por Ultimo escuche la mente de Alice que me mostraba claramente dos futuros:

En uno estaba yo, solo, triste y sintiéndome infinitamente abatido por la muerte de Bella, sollozaba desconsoladamente con su cuerpo inerte en mis brazos.

En la otra visión estaba yo en mi habitación tomando la mano de Bella mientras ella se retorcía de dolor, transformándose en una vampiresa, mientras le susurraba palabras dulces y me disculpaba una y otra vez.

Jamás había tomado una decisión sin detenerme a pensarlo, fue más un reflejo que una decisión cuando tome a Bella en mis brazos y la subí al auto, Alice arranco rápidamente y nos fuimos, vi en su mente que Jasper y Emmett acudirían a limpiar cualquier rastro de mi visita.

Bella empezó a retorcerse y sus quejas aumentaron considerablemente de volumen, volviéndose poco a poco en horribles gritos, cada vez que la escuchaba quejarse me daban ganas de llorar y de golpearme tan fuerte hasta matarme.

-Alice por favor dime que va a estar bien, dímelo por favor –mi voz sonaba desesperada y suplicante

-Lo estará, tranquilo… amm… tal vez quieras inyectarle un poco más de ponzoña antes de que sus venas se cierren, mientras más veneno tenga más rápido será todo

Hice lo que Alice dijo y ella me miro completamente sorprendida, en su mente vi la razón, se supone que todo esto empezó por mi debilidad y ahora podía parar de beber solo porque si y entonces ella le encontró sentido

-Edward, te sentiste diferente cuando viste que moriría, bueno la culpabilidad tiene sus límites y en mi visión pude ver el dolor más profundo en tus ojos, estas…?

-Si Al, lo estoy y mucho, pensar que pude

-Ya no importa –dijo sonriendo- todo estará bien ya lo veras

Llegamos a la casa y Bella en verdad que gritaba, se movía muchísimo y murmuraba mátenme una y otra vez, pero yo no podía cumplir su deseo.

La puse suavemente en el sillón negro de mi habitación y comencé a acariciar su cabello, besar su frente, acariciar su brazo y murmuran lo siento muchas veces, no me moví de su lado ni un segundo durante tres días que para mí fueron eternos, a cada momento ella cambiaba, su piel, sus rasgos y lamentablemente sus ojos.

Cuando su corazón por fin se detuvo ella pudo respirar y murmuran un por fin que casi me hace reír si no estuviera muriéndome de nervios, miro su nuevo cuerpo, la habitación y después a mí por un largo rato, después me sonrió para después fruncir el ceño y llevar una mano a su garganta.

-Edward, que hago aquí?, dónde estoy?, que eres tú?, que soy yo? Estoy confundida…

-Tranquila Bella, debes tomarlo con calma si?, respondiendo a tus preguntas soy un vampiro y…

-Dime algo que no sepa ya, me di cuenta desde que empezaste a tomarte mi sangre

-Lo siento –dije otra vez- estas en mi casa, bueno en mi habitación y pues… ahora eres un vampiro también

-Ok –dijo calmadamente- me puedes explicar que es lo que implica todo esto y porque mi garganta quema horrible

Estaba sorprendido, ella hablaba de su conversión en vampiro como si del clima se tratara, no tenía sentido, debería odiarme, bueno sabía que una vez que supiera todo me odiaría siempre, aunque ella seguía mirándome como se mira una obra de arte y la verdad es que todo este tiempo yo había estado haciendo lo mismo, admirando su belleza, sus ojos que seguían siendo los mismos a pesar del color rojo brillante que ahora tenían, todavía podía ver sus ojos café chocolate adornando su hermoso rostro.

-Bien te lo diré en pocas palabras, está muerta en vida, vivirás eternamente, estarás congelada en tus 17 años por siempre, tengas que beber sangre para mantenerte fuerte, pero nosotros no bebemos sangre humana, antes de que digas algo, nosotros como clan de vampiros tenemos una dieta algo diferente e inusual porque bebemos sangre animal, no humana

-Entonces porque..? –dijo ella pero no la deje terminar

-Jamás podre dejar de pedirte perdón Bella, te quite todo, todo por mi debilidad, una vida, un futuro, tu felicidad es que tu sangre es la sangre más exquisita que pueda haber existido, al menos para mí lo que te hice no tiene perdón seguro mis ojos son rojos ahora, lo que luche para evitar que fuera así y solo por no ser fuerte y desear tu sangre mira lo que he hecho pero debes entender que no habría podido soportar verte morir.

-Porque? Porque no me dejaste morir? –empezó a hablar casi sollozando- Todo habría sido más fácil, ahora jamás podré ver a mis padres, y ahora que hare a donde se supone que voy a ir? Como supones que viva eternamente sin tenerte a ti…

Eso me dejo en completo shock, no podía dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar, no reaccionaba, simplemente la última frase de sus quejas desesperadas me dejo sin palabras "como supones que viva eternamente sin tenerte a ti" inexplicablemente esa duda la tenía yo también pero había que cerciorarme.

-Que dices? –le pregunte, mi voz apenas era un susurro pero sabía que me escucharía perfectamente

-No lo sé Edward, solo… siento que si estoy lejos de ti me moriría aunque tú dices que es imposible ahora, solo desperté y lo sentí, así de sencillo puedo decir que lo eres todo para mi

-NO –dije firmemente- no puedes quererme no puedes ser ni siquiera amable conmigo, no puedes te quite la vida, un futuro, te arrebate a tu familia, tus sueños, todo.

-Es extraño pero te juro que siento que no me falta nada.

-No sabes de lo que estás hablando

-No te preocupes, entiendo que no puedas sentir lo mismo por mí, después de todo mi sangre fue la que te hizo hacer algo que no querías

Eso me enfureció, ella era la victima de mi debilidad, pero ella se culpaba como si ella fuera el monstruo que acabo con la vida de la persona ms buena del mundo, no la conocía en absoluto, simplemente sabía que lo era.

-Jamás, escúchame Bella, Jamás vuelvas a culparte de algo que fue mi culpa entendiste –dije mientras me acercaba a ella y la tomaba por los hombros, en ese momento una corriente eléctrica sacudió todo mi cuerpo, ella sintió lo mismo supuse porque ambos jadeamos ante la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos.

En el fondo de mi mente me di cuenta de que no reaccionaba normalmente a la conversión, se supone que ella era una neófita, sin embargo, estaba más que tranquila, no sabía si eso era bueno o malo. Y fue hasta entonces que reflexione la última parte de lo que me había dicho, vaya sí que estaba distraído el día de hoy.

-Como que no pueda sentir lo mismo por ti a que te refieres exactamente?

-Edward, sé que no nos conocemos ni mucho menos, pero… siento que no puedo estar ni un minuto sin ti, no lo es algo que siento, algo que jamás había sentido pero parece…

-Que parece Bella, dime que es lo que sientes?

-Amor –dijo con un suspiro

-Creo… bueno creo que yo… también tengo sentimientos que jamás había sentido y… creo que… pues… también podría ser amor

Ella me abrazo con demasiada emoción, y también demasiada fuerza, la aparte suavemente y su ceño se frunció.

-Bella cariño, esto de ser vampiro te hace tener mucha fuerza y tú al ser un vampiro neófito, es decir, solo tienes unos cuantos minutos, así que tienes mucha fuerza… y sed.

Ella tenía una extraña mueca en su rostro y entonces me di cuenta de mis palabras

-Disculpa si fui grosero, no fue mi intención, Bella no se esto es nuevo para mí, lo siento pero esto es demasiado –Salí corriendo hacia el prado, en ese lugar se respiraba una increíble paz, no había nadie en casa, esperaba que Alice decidiera volver antes para que Bella no estuviera sola.

Llegue ahí y me tire sobre el pasto, deje de respirar y me sentí extremadamente vulnerable, minutos después la sentí estar cerca, cuando volví a respirar note que su aroma era un parecido al mío, solo que mucho más dulce y embriagante, se tumbó a mi lado y carraspeo un poco…

-Edward tenemos que hablar, sé que lo hiciste por mi sangre –dijo algo triste- pero yo, no sé por qué pero… te amo… solamente sé que eres todo para mí y que sin ti nada tendría ningún sentido.

-Bella tu sangre no tiene nada que ver, si solo fuera tu sangre bien pude haberte matado, solamente tenía que beber todo pero me detuve fácilmente…Bella cuando un vampiro bebe sangre humana es casi imposible que se detenga, ahora ten en cuenta la forma en la que me atraía tu sangre, yo me detuve por algo más, porque supe que si tu morías mi existencia acabaría y por qué no soportaría perderte, te arrebate un futuro por un acto doble de egoísmo y luego llegas tú y me dices que me amas tanto como yo a ti, a pesar de todo lo que te arrebate, lo siento pero es demasiado bueno para ser verdad… tú eres demasiado buena para mí.

-También me amas?

-Claro, ahora lo veo con claridad, te amo Bella y no sé porque simplemente es así

En ese momento me sentí como jamás me había sentido… vivo.

Me di cuenta de que el destino me había dado un precioso regalo, a Bella, mi Bella, ella me amaba y yo también, por eso pude dejarla "viva" mientras se convertía en una vampiresa, había sido la humana más hermosa y ahora era la vampiresa más hermosa que alguna vez haya visto.

-Bella –dije emocionado- cuando _nuestra _especie se enamora… lo hace de una sola persona para siempre, y eso jamás cambia, Bella… quieres pasar el resto de la eternidad a mi lado, a pesar de todo lo que he hecho, te contare mi historia, y te guiare en tu nueva vida pero quiero saber si permanecerás a mi lado, así que… que dices?

-Claro, no podía imaginar estar con alguien que no fueras tú, te amare el resto de nuestra existencia

Nos besamos, ese acto confirmo todo el amor que yo le tenía y el que ella me daba a cambio, aun me intrigaba su mente, pero mientras estuviera a mi lado no importaba si jamás escuchara su mente, lo único que quería era disfrutar del amor de mi vida, porque en el momento en el que entro a mi vida, yo… empecé a vivir.

Reviews? lo agradecería muchísimo

Fer :)


End file.
